Save the Brothel kid
by ITILY
Summary: Mello saves a kid from a brothel house and some thugs. What kind of trouble will this kid get into next? Will Mello always look out for him? MelloxNear. Yaoi warning! Includes a little pedophilia..Please R and R
1. What a pain

**Ok, so this is my second fanfic..I decided to make it less pervy. It has more storyline and I want to make it slightly fluffy (I think that's what they call it) So please tell me what you think.**

**Question : Fluffy =cute right?**

**Save the Brothel Kid**

**Mello had been in a really bad mood today. He decided to let of some steam in the nearby brothel, looking to get laid. He just got paid from his last mission to assassinate a local thug leader. The punk's cronies are probably out after him by now, but he didn't care to let himself be expose in public. He was the infamous Mello, he did what he want when he wanted. Even the authorities weren't going to do anything against him. Mello laughed at the thought. Yeah, he was living the sweet life, a sweet outlaw life.**

**He walk into the brothel, there was some sort of commotion going on. There was some guy on the stage yelling who knows what. Mello noticed that the man were placing their bids. **

**"100!"**

**"150!"**

**"200!"**

**"300!!" **

**"Sold!"**

**It didn't take long before Mello put the pieces together. There was 'fresh meat'. Mello smirk, now taking interest in the commotion. A little white figure walked up on stage next.**

**"OK! Let's start the bidding at 200!"**

**"250!"**

**"300!"**

**Those people were selling kids like cabbages in the morning market. Normally, Mello wouldn't let himself indulge himself in what he thought as obscene, selling kids. But there was something about the little boy who was looking straight at him, as if pleading him, "Help me!"**

**"1000 dollars!!" Everyone startled and turned over to the shabby looking blonde. There was a moment of silence then suddenly, "SOLD!"**

**Mello went up on stage and practically threw the money into the man's face and dragged the boy off the stage. They were walking out the place, when the man shouted, "Hey wait! Where are you going?! It's only for one night!!" Mello turned over and gave the man a "shut up or I'll kill you" look. The man went silent immediately and let Mello take his 'business' away.**

**Mello walked while dragging the little boy along. After they had walked a distance, Mello stopped and released the boy, "Okay kid, you're on your own now." And he walked on. The little white boy stood there bewildered. He was free…**

**The pale child kept staring into nothingness, having not move a muscle since Mello left him in the empty streets. The albino shook his head to get out of his confusion and started to walk the other way. Suddenly, he felt his head smashed against something and fell to the ground.**

**"Hey! Watch where you're going! Stupid!!" yelled a big buff guy with two other buffer looking guys. Even though, he was young, the little child knew that those men were trouble. He quickly got up and bowed his head a little as a sign of apology and was ready to take off. The big man grabbed him by the shoulders and said in his husky voice, "Hey where'd you're going? You haven't done anything to atone for your sins."**

**The little boy gave out a small squeak and instantly became nervous. The man and the other two dragged him into a dark alley. This was it, the boy thought. He shut his eyes and prepared for the worst as the man roughly tore a sleeve off and smacked him in the face. The little boy was waiting for more pain to land on him when suddenly someone shouted, "YO!"**

**Mello felt uneasy when he walked away from the child. It was like some six sense that something bad was going to happen to the poor kid. He turned around and started looking for him and to his surprise found those thug, beating up the poor kid. How much trouble can a kid get into? What a pain. Mello thought.**

**"Hey you two idiots with that idiot, I'm gonna give you ten seconds to run before I kill you. But you, yeah, you, the really ugly one, I'm going to kill you NOW." Mello said with a slight tone of agitation. After that, Mello drew out his gun and shot the 'ugly one' right in the head. Instant death. The other two was dumfounded and quickly realize they were in big trouble. **

**"Three….four…..five…"Mello started counting. The two men began to split the scene.**

**"Ten." And with two swift blows, they were out. Dead.**

**Mello went over to the kid, found him trembling like a leaf, eyes wide. Mello bent down on a knee and wiped off the blood that had splat on his face when Mello shot the 'ugly one'.**

**"Hey kid, you ok?" Mello asked, eyed scanning the area to see if there were any witnesses. The little boy just kept trembling and was starting to cry.**

**Mello rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Oh, come on…Ugh!" Mello stroke a hand through his blonde locks, figuring out what to say next.**

**"Hey, look at me," Mello said trying to make his tone more gentle. "What's your name kid?"**

**"Nnnnnee…" the boy said choking on his words.**

**"What's the heck is 'Nee'?"**

**"Nnnneeaarr…N…ear" the boy finally spit his words out.**

**Mello rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well…NEAR..The name's Mello"**

**"Meh..hee..lo..lo.."**

**"No, it's just Mello."**

**"Meh..eh.."**

**"Just forget it!" Mello said, really irritated. "Hey look, it's obvious that you can't take care of yourself. And I don't want to waste my 1000 by letting you get killed, especially after all that trouble. So you're comin' back with me." **

**The boy looked at him, obvious reluctance to oblige to whatever Mello had offered. The world was full of bed people, why should this Mello guy be any different? Near thought.**

**Mello seeing no reaction after a whole ten seconds, dragged the boy to his feet. **

**"Hey, kid, I'm talking to you!" Mello almost yelled.**

**"I…I…uh…"**

**"What the heck's wrong with you? Why ya talking like some retard?! Just come, don cha understand that? I'm not gonna freakin' eat ya!!" And without waiting for the boy's approval, Mello shove the boy with him back to his place. **

**"You can trust me." Mello tried to convince the boy and somehow Near believed in those words.**

* * *

**Ok, so I have to stop here for now because it's late. But I'll add in the next chapter ASAP. Please..Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Stupid and annoying

ok..so this is like chapter two..Matt's in this one now..It starting to stray off my initial fluffy notion, hope I can still do it though...

Questions: Is POV = point of view?

I've been checking my story traffic, what's the difference between hits and visitors?

And how do I join a community?

oh..please tell me...I'm so totally clueless..

(The darn system...I had to cancel one of my documents to put in the new chapter...)

* * *

**Stupid and Annoying**

Near was taken to some dirty old apartment with Mello. The apartment doors weren't lock as usual so there was no need to bring a key, which made life easy for Mello. Mello was confident that no one was gutsy enough to enter his lair, unless they want to die, except for his roomy Matt.

"Yo! Matt! Calling all Matt!" Mello yelled across the hall. The dowry apartment echoed, it was quite spacious to Near's surprise.

"Yea! What's up?" A voice yelled back. Why were these people yelling? There's only like three people and it was definitely quiet enough to hear if one were to speak with a normal amplitude. Near thought.

A redhead walked out the room. He was wearing some fluffy looking vest and stripes down his arms and had goggles on. It was like one in the morning, dark as can be and he's wearing shades, no goggles? Near was definitely confused on these people's sense of style which had no practicality.

Near took a glimpse at Mello, taking in his black leather outfit which also had some fluff sticky out here and there. He almost shook his head, but decided it would be rude.

Mello walked over to Matt and round his arm over Matt's shoulders. Mello shook his head, gave Matt a look and then both of their eyes landed on Near.

"Yo Mello, why'd you bring trash home?"

"Cause I paid for it." Mello shrugged.

"You PAID for THAT," emphasis on the 'PAID' and 'THAT'.

"Yea 1000, I must've been drunk or something…"Mello had a hand on his right eye as he shook his head again. Near just stood like some dummy dazed and taking all the insults they could hurl at him.

Matt rubbed his temples and crossed his arms as he spoke, "Mello you can do whatever you like with that thing. And when you're done, I want a piece of it too."

Mello abruptly pushed away Matt, but not forcefully. "No way."

"Huh?! Why not?" Matt said almost sulking. "You paid so much for it, might as well use it to the fullest."

Mello was still thinking some excuse on why he shouldn't do that. (Well, actually there was no good reason) Mello and Matt had shared mates before so it wasn't odd or anything, but why was this kid so different?

"No way, he's mine. I paid for him. Go get your own" Mello said almost jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aww…You're so stingy, Mello.." Matt pouted. It seems like the conversation was going to drag meaninglessly like that for a while, when out of the blue, there was some growling sound. Mello and Matt stunned, quickly turned around and look right at Near who quickly wrapped his stomach. The two of them broke out in loud laughs.

"Yo man, when was the last time you fed it," Near's hungry stomach cringe a little at Matt's constant reference to him as 'it'.

Mello wiping off the little tear on the corner of his eyes from laughing like a hyena, "Hey Mattie I'm gonna go grab some grub. You get him cleaned up. But no funny stuff, k?"

That last sentence came out more serious than Mello intended.

"Come on…Don't leave me with that thing," but before Matt can decline Mello, he was out the door. Matt slouched back on the couch. It looked like he was going to say something to Near, but instead just played his Gameboy. Near still bedazzled just kept staring at Matt.

Matt was planning to ignore the kid until Mello came back, but his constant staring was really getting on his nerves. "Hey you! Stop staring it's so freakin' annoying!" When the kid didn't do as told, Matt got up and was going to shove him into a closet, but quickly decided against that. Instead, Matt pulled the boy to the bathroom and threw some clothes at him, "You! Clean up yourself!" And Matt went back to his game.

Near scrubbed himself as clean as could get and brushed his teeth like three times. (although he thought using somebody else's toothbrush was really gross) He washed his hair twice, using the shampoo that had a slight floral scent. After he was sure he was cleaned of filth, he put on the black long sleeved shirt and black slacks which obviously belonged to Mello. Near looked at himself in the mirror, quite please that he was his clean white self again. It wasn't like he was some germ-a-phobic, it was just a habit to always keep clean in his previous lifestyle. Near sighed as he thought back on his old life as a billionaire's son, although it was fancy, but he wouldn't go back to that no matter what. Near felt his head spin as he was going into trauma mode, he quickly snapped himself out.

Matt was busy trying to beat his high scores when he saw the little white thing walked out. Looking at the perfect white figure, and those soft white locks gently swaying in under the turning fan, wearing ridiculously black clothes that contrasted his paleness even more, Matt almost dropped his cigarette from his mouth. Matt who initially thought nothing of the kid, was immediately drawn to his beauty.

"Whoa..You clean up pretty good," Near immediately shuddered from the sudden change in Matt's eyes, even though it was hidden behind goggles, Near knew that look all too well. Near backup slightly as Matt drew closer.

Matt lowered his head to face the kid who was twirling his hair nervously. He smiled, perverted thoughts flowing uncontrollably in his head. Mello had told him 'No funny stuff' but a little kiss and touch won't hurt right? He didn't need any other thoughts to convince him to not go on satisfying his urge, so he crushed his lips onto the kid's . Besides Mello would never kill his best friend, would he?

Near shocked, kept trying to free himself from Matt's clutches, but each time he squirm or pushed the man away, Matt would just hold his tighter. The next thing he knew, Near was pinned to the ground, with Matt sitting on top of him.

"Shh..Don't move. I'm not gonna do anything. So just stay still"

Obviously Near had a problem with following instruction as he continue to struggle when Matt kissed him and ferociously attacked his mouth with his tongue. Matt's hands were already underneath his shirt, touching his chest, but he didn't try to go any lower, keeping his promise of 'not gonna do anything'.

Matt was going to rip the kid's top right off, but remembering it's Mello's shirt, he just roughly pulled it over the kids head. Near now half naked, laying on the floor with Matt on top of him was panicking, tears were starting to roll down his cheeks, but Matt paid no attention to that. Matt covered the boy's mouth with a hand to prevent him from making too much noise as he kissed and bit the kid's neck.

The situation was going out of the "not gonna do anything" stage as Matt pressed Near's thigh and started stripping off his pants.

Suddenly, there was a 'click" sound. Matt felt something cold touch the back of his neck, he didn't need to turn around to know what it was.

"What in the hell do you think you're doin'?!" Mello burst out angrily, gritting his teeth together, trying to hold in the rage from killing Matt.

Matt quickly got off the boy and stood up, backing away from Mello who still had his gun pointed at him.

Matt raised his two hands to his chest level and smiled stupidly "Mello…We weren't doing anything. Just take it easy. There's no need for guns. You ain't gonna shoot your best bud right?" Matt was laughing like some idiot now.

BANG!

* * *

ok ...so there is some Mattx Near here.. I know this is kinda sucky, but I'm tired from gym...I'm sorry if the story is a little slow moving, I know everyone just wanna get to the good stuff...

Anyways, don't worry I'm not gonna kill Matt, I'm not an experince gamer so I wouldn't really know how to describe Matt so I'm gonna take him out of the picture, but don't worry I'll try not to kill him..

So this is about it for now, I'll update ASAP. So please R and R.

Give a gal some encouragement, k? *wink*


	3. Twerp

Ok so this is like chapter 3..And as promise I didn't kill Matt because I find him to be useful. I'm sorry to all Matt fans that I've made Matt kinda the bad guy. Anyways..I'm glad I finally got to MelloxNear fluffy. So…please continue to support..

Question : What is the BETA thing for? Someone said I should put my works up for Beta...

: I'm still not clear on how to join a community, so please help…

* * *

****

Twerp

The bullet went straight into the wall, making a groove, smoke emitting from Mello's gun and the released bullet slowly residing. There was a painful silence.

"Get out." Mello said through his teeth, Near could hear a slight growl in those words.

"Mel..lo." Matt shivering up his words.

"I said GET OUT!!!" Mello finally snapped.

Matt gathered himself and ran out the door, he knew that the situation was getting too risky now, Mello might not missed on purpose the next time. Mello, hearing the door slam behind him, finally put down the gun, letting it swing in his right hand before dropping on the ground. Near rapidly pulled his clothes back on and stood away from Mello with his back sticking to the wall.

Mello was dazed at what he just did. _Did I almost kill Matt for some…kid?_ He was surprised. He turned over and looked at the pale boy now losing all colour in his face making him look more ghostly, breathing heavily in a corner, Mello didn't understand what was happening to himself. Another dreary silence.

"Hey…You..alright?" Mello scoffed.

"Y…ye…eee"

Mello rolled his eyes, "Man, you really are a retard." Mello stoke a hand through his hair and fell on the ground on his back. _What the hell? I almost killed Matt for a kid! A retard kid!!_ Mello thought and sighed, but a little amused that he was capable of doing something so….idiotic.

Mello still lying on the ground, turned his head over and saw that Near was sitting on the ground, bewildered. Near looked like he was going to cry again. _What a baby!!_

"Hey you, I know you probably lost your appetite by now, but I got the grub so go eat or something." And with that Mello went to take a nice hot shower.

Near sighed heavily as he saw Mello walking away and once he was sure the coast was clear, he got up and ate the 'grub'. He chow down some bread and drank plain water. It was just enough to fill up his hunger. Then, he sat on the leather sofa and stared blankly again.

Mello got out of the shower and saw that the little white thing had fallen asleep on the sofa. Typically, he would just leave him there but sleeping on sofas isn't the best idea for a kid, he might get a backache or something. Mello scratched the back of his neck. _Why the hell do I care?? I ain't his freaking' mother!!_ Mello thought trying to convince himself that he didn't remotely give a damn.

And yet, Mello carried the sleeping child and placed him on his own bed gently, avoiding waking him up. Mello was about to leave when Near caught him by the hand, tears rolling. Mello glared back with his blue eyes, but not fiercely, just a curious look ran through his face as if saying "What the hell is it now?" Near just kept holding on to him for dear life and cried like the big baby that he was.

"Darn it," Mello said coldly. But later, stroke his hand through the boys soft curls and comforted him "It's fine now. I don't think that Matt will be back any time soon, so you can relax. Go to sleep already."

"Fa…fa…" Near whispered.

"What the?! Who you callin' fattie!!"

Near shook his head, "Fa…fafff..fath..er…father?"

"Oh" that was all that Mello could spit out, then he let himself fall to the ground next to the bed. Mello placed his head on the bed, facing Near. _Damn, he looks good cryin'!_ Mello quickly shoved the thought and wiped away the boy's tears.

"Go to sleep" And that was the first time that Near had done as told.

* * *

Matt was wondering the streets, trying to figure out where he could go stay for the night or longer. He broke into a cyber café, deciding that he needed something to calm his nerves or he could never fall asleep tonight. He was browsing the net for any new games when he stumbled across a page that state "Billionaire looking for missing son". And for some reason, Matt actually looked at it and saw a picture of Near standing next to a tall man who was as pale as Near with the same black empty eyes.

"What the hell?" Matt whispered to himself.

"Billionaire offers 100,000 for anyone who can return missing son." Matt was reading aloud without consciously noticing. That was all he needed to know, the rest was rubbish and crap like "son is immensely adored by father….Blah…Blah.."

Matt quickly copied down the address and laced his hands behind his back, feeling really happy with himself. He had found a way to get rid of the little twerp. And he fell asleep in front of the computer.

* * *

Mello woke up the next morning, feeling a weight on his left arm. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked over, it was Near. The little thing had got into his arms somehow and was sleeping there comfortably. They were both on the ground now. Mello felt like throwing him off, but seeing the little angelic figure, he lied back down and held Near closer to himself. Near made a noise as Mello hugged him, obviously reluctant to be waken. Mello smiled a little and kissed the boy's hair. _Darn it. _Mello was laughing inside.

When Near finally got up, he found himself on the bed again. Mello had already gotten dressed.

"Come on, kiddo, wakie, wakie." Mello was in a good mood.

Near covered his head with the blanket and hid himself underneath, trying to get the rest that he didn't need. Mello grinned and walked over, pulling the covers away. His grin widen as the child cringe into a ball and shut his eyes tightly. Mello carried him and took him to the bathroom. He made Near stand up as he helped the kid wash his face and brush his teeth. _Man, I'm like a frekin' mom!_ But somehow, Mello enjoyed it. Mello didn't bother to give him a bath or a change of attire though.

"Come on, let's go eat." Near nodded, still yawning.

After they were done having breakfast or rather lunch, they went to the mall and bought Near some clothes. Mello let the kid choose what he wanted for himself and ended up purchasing what looked like five pairs of pajamas. They also got boxers, a slightly furry red jacket (Mello's choice) and a stuffed teddy for Near to play with.

And as they walked back home, Near holding his teddy in one hand and Mello's hand in the other, they couldn't help but have a really warm feeling inside…..until Mello opened the front door.

* * *

Yeah, so I've gotten until here..I wanted to continue but I don't think anyone wants to read something so long.

I'm really glad to those who reviewed and help answer my questions. I feel really pumped out to continue now. So yeah…I'm in a good mood especially since I've managed to lose some weight…Keep supportin', I want to know what you think.

P.S. Anybody got any good weight lost advice?


	4. Money and guns

ok here is chapter 4..BB makes his appearance in this one…So please R and R..

Here's a little reminder to help you get this chapter : Mello is an assassin or more like professional Hitman.

* * *

**Money and guns**

"Yo!"

Mello was already reaching for his gun.

"Hey man, take it easy. I ain't here to cause any trouble." Matt's eyes look over to Near and quickly shifted back to Mello. "I've got good news" Mello rose an eyebrow.

Mello reached into his jacket, Matt gulped. Seeing his reaction put a big smirk up Mello's face, "Well, Matt, I've got to give you credit. You sure got some guts comin' back here. It's barely been a day. You're really some idiot or maybe you've just got some death wish. Watch yourself, if you keep pushing your luck with me, it's gonna run out very…very..soon." Mello pulled out something silvery and Matt felt his heart dropped. 'Chomp' Mello bit his chocolate bar, and Matt gave out a sigh of relieve.

There was a moment of silence. Matt snapping out of his trance, started laughing like a fool again. "Well, Mello, it's good to know you're still a jerk. I almost got a heart attack"

"You deserve it, moron." Mello muttered with chocolate still in mouth. "So moron, why the hell ya back?"

"Well, first, I miss you," Matt said trying to lighten the mood. Mello gave a 'Hmph' but was less tense now.

"Idiot"

"Well.." Matt try to gather his thoughts, choosing his words carefully, "Well, ya, since you kick me out yesterday, I broke into some cyber café. I was downloading the newest Nintendo…" Mello glared at Matt, obviously not in the mood to know about Matt's gaming crap.

"Well, never mind that, I came across something interesting on the net. It's about Near." Mello's stare immediately became stern and hard, the little boy was standing behind him, clutching onto his leather vest. Mello looked at Near for a moment, checking if he was alright, then glared at Matt again.

"Calm down, it's nothing bad. I told you it's good news. Trust me." Matt smiled and continued "I found out that Near's father is looking for him"

Mello swiftly glanced at Near whose eyes had widen. Near was definitely shocked that his father, that cruel man who had left him to rot in the streets would be looking for him. His father had never truly cared about Near, all he cared about was money and pleasure. Money he got from his shady business and pleasure he got from Near. But his father was looking for him, does that mean he's sorry? Does that mean he actually cares? No way, the pathetic excuse for a father would never do something so noble. He was way too 'LOW' for that.

Mello's eyes were fixed on Near, he was confused by the expression on the boy's face, was he happy that his father was looking for him? No. That look on his face says otherwise. The boy looks like he was terrified, but why was that?

"Anyways, all the paperwork checks out, this guy's the real deal and he's gonna pay us like 100k. Oh yeah, score" Matt kept yapping and smiling.

"Wait, how the hell you know this? You met the guy?" Mello suspicious.

"Yeah, of course. In fact, I think they're on their way now"

"What?! You didn't bother to tell me this earlier.." Mello wasn't done slamming Matt yet, when someone knocked on the door. (quite loudly, I might add)

"Open the door, we are the representatives of Mr. Ryu Ryuzaki, head of the B.B. Corp. We've come to collect a young boy by the name of Nate River."

"Oh shit!" Mello cursed and quickly stood in front of Near in a protective stance. The men abruptly opened the door and let themselves in.

"We've come to collect the young master." spoke a big black guy with shades, who appeared to be their leader. Then, all the other buff guys in suits start rushing in.

"Whoa, awesome, you guys look like Men In Black." Matt joked, still ignorant of the seriousness of the situation.

"Shut up, Matt!" Mello snapped and turned back to face the black guy. "I dunno who the hell you think you are but if you touch Near, I'm gonna snap that big ugly head off that big ugly neck."

The man obviously not taunted by the threats of a skinny blonde teen, took a step closer. Mello pulled out his gun at lighting speed and aimed it at the man's head.

"Take one more step and you're dead." Mello threatened again.

"Mister, if you continue to obstruct us from doing our jobs, I'm afraid we're going to have to us force." Mello looked around and all the other 'ugly-s' have their guns out, ready to shoot him down.

"Now, now, there's no need for all this fuss, Mr. Smith." a man's voice came from behind the crowd of buff men, they cleared a path to let him walk through. Mello's eyes widen as he saw a familiar figure walking towards him and Near. There was no mistake about it, that pale skin, jet-black hair and empty black eyes--this was the guy that Mello shot dead no more than three days ago.

"Hello there Nate. I'm so glad to see that you are unharmed. I've miss you so much. Thank goodness you're alright. Everything's fine now, come on, let's go home, my son." the man said, smiling, eyes on Near. He seemed sincere enough. But Near just hid himself behind Mello for cover. Mello was already ready to pull the trigger.

"Mr. Ryuzaki, this young man here refuses to cooperate with us."

"Oh is that so?" Ryuzaki said very calmly and smiled at Mello, "Well, then, young man, I can see that you care a lot for my son. Thank you for looking after him all this time. I'm in your debt. So please take this as a sign of my gratitude." And a young lady walked out behind him, she opened a black suitcase she was holding and showed everyone there (mainly Mello) it's content. "100,000 as promised" the man said.

"Oh yeah, CHA' CHING!" Matt howled. Mello didn't look at the idiot, but was imagining breaking his neck. _Matt, you stupid shit!_

The lady walked two steps forward and place the bag on the floor, cautious of Mello's loaded gun.

"Alright, now that that's settle, we no longer have any business being here. So say your goodbyes and let's go home Nate." Ryuzaki said smiling, shifting his eyes from Near to Mello and quickly back to Near. Near could read exactly what was Ryu thinking, if he didn't follow Ryu, Mello's as good as dead.

Reluctantly, Near walked towards his so call father. Mello promptly grabbed the boy's arm.

"Wait," Mello said.

"It'sss…S'kay…I..I..wa……gggg..oo." Near spitted out difficultly. Mello was not convinced, the kid looked like he was going to cry.

"What the hell you talking about??" Mello was just too suspicious of the whole situation, that man, these guys…There's no way I'm letting them take him! Mello thought.

"I'mm..ma…Ssss..sssoo..sssoorrr..ry.." Near turned around and hugged Mello tightly. He wanted to cry so badly, blinking back any tears that tried to escape his eyes. He just couldn't let Mello get killed because of him, but he wished so much that Mello could save him. _Please save me…_Near wanted to scream out.

Mello was still confuse by what was happening, but he was a killer and he knew a killer when he saw one, and those people were definitely up to no good. He knew that if he didn't let Near go, he was finished. He hugged the little boys in his arms and sighed. He was out of options.

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Mello stroke the boy's hair.

"Gggg…ggooodd..th..bb..by..e."

"Darn it, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talkin' like a retard."

"Sss…oo..ssoo…rrr"

"Retard" Mello stroke the boy's hair a few times and finally let him go. _**DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!!**_ Mello was shouting inside.

Ryuzaki smiled and bowed his head a little and they were off. Mello was stunned and mad, he walked over to Matt and pulled the idiot up at the collar. He was going to beat the crap out of that guy.

**KABOOM!!**

* * *

ok….please tell me if I misspelled anybody's name.. And don't worry, it's not the end yet….

So please keep reading and REVIEW….Love all you guys who do…

P.s. I've been having problems with the Upload Manager.. I can't upload any files at all..The stupid thing...I'm currently improvising to get my new chapters up, it's not a very good method. Does anyone else have this problem? How to fix it? I've emailed site support...but nothing's came back...Ugh

P.p.s. To a person called Aki who always answers my question, thanks for the advice... But I already do that...nothing much has change...I'm currently 47.5 kg... BTW...you got any advice for insomia..?

..... P.S. =please see??


	5. Happy Little dreams

Haiz…I'm totally sacrificing blogging time for this…My best friend is already getting suspicious of me….But I just can't stop writing this story….

P.S. I've learnt that I've misspelled Rue Ryuzaki's name previously, sorry for the mishap, I'll be using the Rue spelling from now on.

* * *

**Happy little dreams**

"NO!!!" Near screamed, for once not choking on his words as he saw the apartment blew up in smokes. He reached for the handle and was ready to jumped out of the limo, but one of the guards quickly caught hold of him. Near felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks and a smirk formed itself on Ryuzaki's face as if saying "they got what they deserved."

"Wh…hh..wh..y?!" Near said crying. He felt rage boiling up inside him and was going at Ryuzaki, when he felt a pinch at the back of his neck. He turned around and saw that a lady had injected him with something. Near felt everything turning and becoming hazy, he passed out.

When Near woke up, he was in a big room that had nothing but the bed he was sleeping on. He felt something cold around his neck, he looked at the reflection in the tinted windows, he was wearing a collar. The collar blinked a red light at fixed interval. He tried to take it off, and felt a horrid jolting pain circulate throughout his whole body.

"Now, now, Nate, my dearest." Ryuzaki entered the room, glaring at Near who was panting on the ground from sheer pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see that shiny collar you're wearing will send an electric current through your body if you try to take it off or if you don't behave yourself. It's not fun getting electrocuted isn't it?" Ryuzaki grinned like a wild man when he saw the little boy sobbing.

Rue slid out a remote from his pocket, flipping it idly in his hand. "Professor Yagami is currently setting up all the preparations for the necessary procedures to carry out the experimentation. If you go along like a good little boy, I'll make sure not to use this. Do we have a deal?" Rue's thumb was on the big red button, Near quickly nodded.

"Now there's a good boy" Ryuzaki bent down and kissed the boy on the mouth. The boy squirmed and Ryuzaki hit the button without a second thought. He laughed as the poor boy's body went into a convulsion-like state, enjoying Near's pain. Ryuzaki holding back his laughter, said "Aw, poor thing, did that hurt?" Then he continued laughing. After he had his laugh, he continued to kiss Near and took off all his clothes. Near didn't fight back as the bastard raped him.

"The procedures will begin in an hour, so until then, my son." Ryuzaki pulled back his clothes and kiss the boy on his cheek, then he left as if he had done no wrong.

Near hugged himself and curled up into a little ball, weeping all alone, in that empty room. He could only imagine what sort of procedure they will carry out on him, this was only the beginning of his agonizing and never ending suffering. How he wished Mello was there to hold his hand or stroke his hair, but Mello was gone.

"Me…eh…l..llll..Meh...." He whispered to himself before bursting into tears.

* * *

"You're one lucky piece of shit" Mello huffed, still amazed that the idiot survived the explosion with only a knee fracture. Mello on the other hand, suffered second degree burns and had half of his face bandaged up.

"Those bastards, just wait till I get my hands on them. I'm gonna make them regret the day they were born" Mello said gritting his teeth as he pulled out the IV tube.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Matt said quickly seeing Mello getting out of bed and ready to leave the hospital.

"Where'd ya think? I'm going to get Near back!" Mello snapped.

"Hold on, just calm down for a sec," Matt said, fingers still busy on the keyboard, "You can't just go barging up their front door. I've been doing some research on the net. This B.B. Corp. seems to be some high-end kinda shit. Not only that, I can't seem to dig up any dirt on them, so if you go do anythin', the cops got's the rights the bring you down. You've got to use your head, when you go up against these shit, man."

Mello rolled his eyes, "Use my head, huh? Comin' from you, it sounds like some bad joke. I don't care what the hell or who the hell or whatever, I just care about getting Near back. And anyone who dares try to stop me, I'll just shoot'em dead."

"Ugh!! Why am I still wasting time talkin' a moron!" Mello turned around, hand on the door knob.

"So where exactly are you going to find Near?" Matt said calmly, looking at Mello through his goggles. Mello stopped.

* * *

Near felt a warm embrace. The smell of chocolate filled the air. Something was shimmering of gold like the sun. A hand stroked his hair gently.

"Meh..Meh..ll?"

He heard a soft laughter. "Retard."

Is this a dream? If it is, can I never wake up?

But of course, Near had to wake up when the hour was up. Four men escorted him to what looked like an underground laboratory. Everything look new and unfamiliar, even those scientist weren't the ones he knew from before. Everyone was busy collecting data, mixing chemicals, dissecting etc. What was going on?

Near was brought to meet Rue Ryuzaki who was discussing who knows what with the head of research Professor Light Yagami. Near almost winced as Light came up to him and smiled. Light was one of those who had abused Near (apparently for the sake of science), Light also had a tad pedophile syndrome. Near remembers clearly of that perverted man who had molested him, although he never went as far as Rue, he was definitely just as bad.

"Ah, Experiment zero two seven, um, I mean Near, I'm so glad to see that you are in good condition." Light said, smiling. Near just look away uncomfortably, twirling his hair. It wasn't like Light was actually concern for Near, he just wanted to make sure that Near was not damaged goods. None of those people cared about Near, to them, he was just some experiment, they didn't care what he thought or what he felt. In fact, Near was just a failed experiment that wasn't properly disposed of. So why then did they bring him back?

"Alright, Misa will you please take him to sterilization." A blonde girl frolicked over and took him off.

After sterilization (that is being stripped naked and bathed with water that was way too hot), Near was placed in a white, padded room which looked like the room for a patient in the psychiatric hospital. There was a huge piece if tinted glass, that made it look like an interrogation room also. Near knew at the other side of the glass, they were watching him.

* * *

"What the hell?" Mello stared down at the little white thing in his arms, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought it was some angel.

"Near?" The little thing snuggled closer to his chest, murmuring his name, blurrily.

"Darn it, you're still a retard." And Mello held him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Hey!!" Mello woke up from a hit to the head. Matt had thrown a pillow and woke him out of the best dream ever. "Matt you idiot!!" And Mello flung the pillow back, hitting the goggles off Matt's face. Mello sat up and held a hand over his face, shaking off his weariness. He looked around and saw that there was a woman in the room.

"Mello, you're awake." Matt said, putting on his goggles. "Good, I would like you to meet Miss Naomi Misora."

* * *

I'm so glad I've got to this chapter…Poor Near…always victimize…Anyways, please remember to review and tell me if you think this story is going on too long…I've been thinking if I should end it soon…

Also, I've discovered that I recently develop the OCD of hair twirling (not like I didn't have other OCDs before). My friend says I'm a total ditz for playing with my hair, but I think in comparison to biting nails or anorexia, this habit seems much more healthier. I mean Near's a genius and he does it, so it can't be that bad…Haiz….anyways I can't stop even if I wanted to..

P.S. To Aki…you forgot to answer one of my question: does P.S.= please see (stupid question but question nonetheless)


	6. Crazy people

**The upload Manager finally works again so here's chapter six…It's kinda boring but if you don't read it, you won't really know what the heck is going on…Please be patient, the fighting and gun shooting will proceed very, very soon..(after this chapter)**

**Question : I still haven't figure out the community and BETA thing, so all those experts out there, please elaborate…**

* * *

**Crazy people**

**Mello's P.O.V.**

It's been a week now since Naomi successfully infiltrated B.B. Corp., impersonating as one of the researchers. We've pretty much got about half of the basis of the building down. From the outside, it looks like some impressive 100 storey skyscraper, but the buildings even cooler underneath. There's at least 20 underground floors, as far as Naomi's investigation shows. The whole things heavenly guarded, so there's nothing much that we can do at the moment without a complete blueprint. But at least for now, we've manage to locate Near and his whereabouts. Most of the time, Near is kept in Room 160, traveling up floors -6 to -18. They never brought him up to the ground floors.

We've haven't quite figured out what they want with Near. From where I stand, they're just all out to torture the poor thing. The first couple of days were still alright, they just tested all sorts of test on him, CAT scan, MRI, and all sorts of other shit. There was also one of the test that involved cracking a hole in Near's skull and poking a needle in his brain.

I swear all these people are crazy shit. They cut off some of Near's hair to do that, I got so mad, I almost slammed Matt's computer. But instead I just slammed Matt. Speaking of which, that idiot's really freakin' smart these days. He's like some wiz spy, on his laptop the whole day. He's still freakin' annoying though, keep tellin' me to calm down. What kind of shit can calm the hell down after seeing what they did to Near?

Naomi manage to get some footage of Near and each day he seems to be worst off. I just feel like killing all those bastards.

Argh!!! DAMMIT! I can't freakin' do anything!!

Those scoundrels…All they do is lock Near up in a room, then take him out to do all sorts of shit, then lock him up again. It makes my blood boil. What the hell do they think they're doin'?? What the hell do they want with Near???? AHHH!!

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Mello's been really stressed out for a whole week now. Practically everything will tick him off. So I've got to be extra careful when I talk with him. I've been working my butt off, trying to figure out the B.B. Corp operation along with Naomi, I try to keep Mello on a need to know basis. He doesn't know yet, but I've been keeping Mello out in a lot of stuff. It's not because I don't want to tell him, but he's been so unstable, I'm afraid he'll just storm right into the place and start shootin'. If Mello knew all the information I've gathered, he would definitely go berserk.

Basically, we're almost done with the building's blueprints, it would only take a few more days, if everything goes smoothly. We've (Me and Naomi) also been keeping a close tract on Near and he's pretty much in the worst state imaginable.

Experiment zero two seven or also called Near because he was close to be considered a perfect and complete product. The name Nate Rivers was also given to him to enable him to blend in with an everyday crowd. Near's main purpose of creation was to serve as some sort of backup for a man named L Lawliet. According to the information we have, Near isn't exactly a real person, he's some Genetically Modified Organism like a clone or something. He was considered a failure and they just threw the poor boy out like some second-grade shit. But that's the best that Naomi could get, because Near's files seem to be extremely off-limits. Only the top scientist can get their hands on that.

At the moment, however, we've determined that Near is wearing a tracking device, so in won't be easy to just pull him out of the building. Not only that, a doctor will come in every hour precisely to take a blood sample and every 24 hours for a bone marrow extract. They've been taking so much, I'm surprise the little guy hasn't run out yet.

Putting that matter aside, Near is usually kept in Room 160 where the top guns keeps a close eye on him. I didn't bother to give Mello these pictures of Near because he's naked in all of it, those sick bastards. I've also realized that they don't feed him or give him water, but a nurse does come in an give him a shot just after the blood sample collection. They also have a habit of keeping the temperature of the room at a freezer-like level, as if being naked wasn't bad enough. As for the reason they're doing this is still a mystery. But it's probably got something to do with money and that guy L. Money because well, everything's always about money. And L because, during this whole time, no one has laid eyes on the guy yet.

We have, however, pieced together why they've captured Near even though he was labeled defective. It's probably because of the fire that occurred about two weeks ago. The fire had wiped out their entire faculty along with all their data, plus burning dead over 25 researchers. After an extensive search, I found out that Experiment zero three zero or Full, the complete and perfect clone was damaged beyond repair in the fire, so that's the best assumption to take for whatever it is they need Near for.

One more thing I omitted to inform Mello was my suspicion of what Rue was doing to Near. If Mello ever found that out, no one could stop him from attacking all of them at that moment. Anyways, there's no evidence to prove it or prove otherwise.

I feel really bad for causing all this chaos, if only I minded my own business, then all of us wouldn't be in this mess. Poor Near, he's been crying his eyes out. It's all my fault.

I'm gonna fix this no matter what. (Anyways, If I don't, Mello's gonna 'fix' me.)

* * *

So yea, I've got until here….I didn't really want to write it this way, but if I didn't it would be very difficult to get the story straight. So I hope you guys understand the whole situation better now.

P.S. Should I put this story in the sci-fi section? Cuz there's clones and stuff, but I feel like sci-fi's kinda lame….

Recent discovery : people who fanfic. are all girls...and are hyper-active...True enough?


	7. No Way!

Ok...Here goes chapter 7...I can't believe I've writen so much...It has consumed a lot of time...But I had fun doing it...I think I'm going to call it quits pretty soon...I just don't have the time...got to start dealing with the college and university stuff....Wish me luck getting into medics...or running away to Australia..(maybe both)

P.S. To Aki..Thanks for always answering my questions..(at least I don't feel like a crazy person talking to myself)..here's one of my last question : What's a 'slash'?

* * *

**No way!**

"We're so close, just a few more procedures and we will have enough samples for the complete reconstruction of the master." said Light happily to Rue.

"I hope so. After this, we shall plan on globalizing this product." Rue said, eating some strawberry jam.

Near had lost tract of how long they had been keeping him there, but it feels like forever. Whatever, it's not like there was much hope for him since Mello's gone now, so he thought. Listening to the others talk about him, it seems that they're almost near success, so there would be no need for him after that. This time they would properly dispose of him. Near slouched down, and hugged himself tightly trying to get some rest. He was afraid to sleep because he would see Mello and that would break his heart every time.

"_What was that?!"_ Near heard someone shout. The ground beneath him began to shake_. An earthquake?_

Suddenly, Professor Takada rushed in, put a lab coat on him and dragged him out. He saw people running everywhere, the sprinklers had been triggered. All hell had broke lose.

"Get him out of here now!!" Light shouted to Takada.

"What about the data?"

"Just leave it. We have to evacuate now!!"

* * *

"Matt, do you read" Mello spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, I'm here, I've blasted the top fifty floors. I'm going to blast another ten floors in the next thirty seconds." Matt answered.

"Roger that. I've taken down the bottom ten floors and exits. So there's only one way for them to escape now. Is Naomi in position?"

"Yes, I'm here." Naomi answered.

"Alright, Matt, I need you to keep the top part of the building stable until I can get to Near. I'll deal with the rest down here."

"Roger."

* * *

"NEAR!!" Mello shouted through the hallways. "Where the hell are you!!!" He had already destroyed more than fifteen floors, killing anyone he came across.

"Matt!! Where is he??" Mello spewed through the receiver.

"I don't know…He's tracking device has been disabled. The last I checked he was on floor -2"

"Naomi!! Has anyone come out yet??" Mello said angrily.

"Just a few of the scientist and interns, but no sign of Near or the others."

Where the hell is he??? Mello was definitely in mania mode now, bombing floors after floors and shooting down anyone and everyone. He stopped on Floor -2.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Mello was shocked at the corpses laying on the ground and blood splash on the white walls. Someone had done his job for him, killing mercilessly, staining everything red. He was disturbed by the sight, but nonetheless, still focused on achieving his goal.

"NEAR!!" Mello stepped on the bodies and checked all the rooms as fast as he could. He was sure that they wouldn't have kill Near, not after all the measure they've taken, at least not yet.

BANG! BANG!

Mello's eyes widen, he ran like hell towards the sounds of the gun shots, screaming NEAR!!. Along the way seeing more dead bodies piled up, but these were fresh. He turned right, streaming across the hallways.

"Near!!" Mello ran like he never had before, "NO!!" Mello yelled, hitting his hands on the big metallic slab as it shut on him, separating him and Near once again.

"DAMMIT!!" he heard laughter on the other side, most probably Rue. Mello dug his pocket, snatching out a bomb, and quickly attaching it to the door. BOOM!!

Once the door was down, Mello flew in with his gun loaded gun, ready for action. Inside, he saw a huge pillar-like tube. There was a man immersed inside it. That's the guy! That's the guy Mello had shot dead, he looked exactly like Rue.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Rue said, making his voice sweet in the background of chaos.

"I don't freakin' care. Give me Near now or you're dead." Mello released the safety catch. Mello's eyes shifted to Near. He almost didn't recognize the little guy, all covered with blood, hair almost as red as Matt's. Besides that, Near was like a completely different person, in all the commotion, he was totally emotionless. His eyes were so empty and blank, staring down at the floor.

"Near! Near! Look at me! Are you ok?" The boy made no response. He was lost in his own world.

Rue broke up in a laugh, clutching on to Near closer and the blood-stained knife almost sinking into Near's throat. "That's right Near, are you alright?" Rue smirked. Near lost all color in his face, looking frailer than ever.

"Don't you DARE!" Mello narrowed his eyes which were glistening with hate and anger.

"Oh Mihael," Mello winced as he heard his real name being said, "you're just as reckless as ever. They should have terminated you permanently. If only they had, none of this wouldn't happen."

"SHUT the Hell up!! You guys were the freakin' bastards who busybody your shitty selves into our lives." Mello snapped.

"Still not willing to admit your sins. This is all your fault. YOU KILLED HIM!!" Rue scoffed. "They should have burn you up like the trash you are! But no, they set you free and even gave you new memories to live like any normal human. And look how you repaid them, you killed off your own maker!! You're a disgrace to all us clones!!!"

Mello was sure that Rue had lost his mind, "I don't know what crap you're makin' up, but I'm not buying it. Give me Near or you're gonna end up like that guy." Mello's eyes flipped over to L and back.

Suddenly, Mello realized something. "All us clones" he murmured, then gave a death stare to Rue. The jerk grinned widely, "That right, I am also a clone of L, just like you and Nate and that foolish friend of yours Mail. But aren't like all of you who are faulty and full of malfunctions, I am perfect." Rue declared proudly.

Mello was really, really mad now. "If you're so freakin' perfect, why didn't you just use yourself for whatever crap you were up to. Why the hell did you drag us all into this!!!"

"No, no that simply won't do," Rue shook his index finger, hand still holding the knife firmly, "Why cut me up, when I can just cut Nate?" Rue stroke the boy's hair and planted a kiss on his bangs.

"SHIT YOU!!"

BOOM!! There was another explosion. Rue looked up to the ceiling which was breaking apart, his lips parted to a grin. "Well, looks like, my plans to bring L back to life has been a failure, but at least I'll have a nice consolation prize to take with to hell." And he slit Near's throat, but before he could finish the job, he suddenly collapsed. Matt was standing behind him, gun still steaming.

"NEAR!!" Mello held the kid in his arms, Near moaned. Thank goodness the cut wasn't too deep, Mello sighed relieve.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!! You two can catch up later!" Mello carried Near like a child and the three of them ran the hell out of there.

They just kept running and running until a gush of wind blew them flying. They looked back, the whole building was utterly destroyed.

"WHOO!! Let's do that again" Matt said cheerfully, dusting the dirt off himself.

"NEAR!!!" Matt quickly turned to look. Mello was crouching over Near who was lying on the rubbles. "Come on, Near!! Look at me!! Open your eyes! Please…don't die" the last sentence coming out in a whisper.

Near felt warm splats on his face. _Is it raining? It's so warm…_He struggled to keep breathing, but the blood was choking on him. He felt like he was losing himself, everything was silent, only the weak 'thumps' of his heart slowly fainting into the background.

"NEAR!!"

_Mello?? _The boy conjure up all the strength he had to open his eyes, he saw through his eyelashes something that shimmer like gold. _Mello…I'm so glad…that we can be together now…_

* * *

OMG!! Why did it become so angst!! So sorry guys.. I have a habit of 'killing' characters (if you've read my other story, you'll know this is true)...

But whatever with that I won't disappoint you guys with this sad ending, so I'm gonna write the ending in the next chapter.

Please keep reading and review please..


	8. It feels like heaven

As promised, here is the happily ever after...Please read patiently...There is a happily ever after...I swear..

P.S. Still can't believe it's really the end, should I retire?? I've been inspired by a fairytale lately...I wonder if I should write another fanfic...Haiz...Anyone out there who would like to continue reading my work?? please speak out..

P.p.s. If you think I suck, please tell also, then I'll know to call it quits....

* * *

**It feels like heaven**

Mello's POV

Ah…The wind feels good. Look at all those people down there, darn busybodies. Maybe I shouldn't have got up so high, it's so tempting…to jump. Especially thinking about what happened to Near. DAMN all those BASTARDS!! STUPID CRAPPY SHIT!! SHIT!!!

*Sigh*

Anyways, Matt has finally spilled all the details to me (after some butt whoopin', naturally). That guy's a real piece a shit too. Yeah, back to the matter at hand, Matt found out that Rue was actually tellin' the truth bout us bein' clones and stuff. But all that crap about him bein' perfect was a lie. (NO DUH!!)

Rue's s'pose to be like the first of our kind. But he was definitely all shit up like the rest of us, but of course they didn't burn him out just like that, because of the way he looked. He would have been very useful, being that L's substitute and crap. Yeah so much for perfect…Anyway, they've discovered that without some sort of variation in the chromosomes (I'm cutting out all those other science shit, just so ya know), the clones had a higher percentage of goin' haywire (I repeat, NO DUH!!). So they made me. But they needed to test drive it, it seems I didn't really fit that well in the human population. Apparently being too violent…I wonder what ever gave them that impression.

So like hell, they just went ahead and kept makin' more of us, like Matt and eventually Near.

Near….

Yea, like I was saying…hmm…Yea, so they kept all the clones in some sort of simulation world and shit. But I've gotta tell ya, keepin' malfunction clones all in one cramp up space was pretty much the most IDIOTIC idea I had ever heard of. But at least they came out with some other plan, they put us in groups. And guess what!! I was in the group with Rue, Matt and Near (NO DUH!! DUH!!)

So like Rue was the crazy daddy, and I was suppose to be some bodyguard, Matt the idiot and Near the retard weakling. ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY. Like what the SHIT were those people thinking!!

*Sigh*

….

Then, they decide to dump all of us out, of course, they've cleaned our brains before that. STUPID SHITS. Anyways, Matt thinks some of my protective programming must still be intact, that's why I feel like I need to go rescue Near each time he gets in trouble.

Program….

NO WAY LIKE HELL! You can't honestly want me to believe that I feel like this because of some program!!

The way I feel when I think of him dying, like someone's digging out my heart!! LIKE SHIT!!

NO SHIT!!

I….

…

…

I love that little retard.

ARGH!!! That's it! I'm JUMPING!!

*Walks to edge of building*

* * *

"YO MELLO!! What the hell d'ya think you doin'!! Stop foolin' around!! Come on, Near's awake!!" Matt shouted at the stairway door.

Mello quickly snapped himself around, and ran for the door, "NEAR!!"

Running down the stairs, pushing everyone who got in the way and nearly banging down the room door, Mello finally stopped, panting and gasping for air. "Near"

His vision fuzzy from air depletion, but still he spoke, "Near, you're awake…I…." Mello had to stop, not only because he was out of breath, he didn't know what to say.

The little white child sat up slowly, still hurting everywhere. He was a little fuzzy too. I think anybody would be if they were in a coma for more than a month.

Near rubbed his eyes, staring down at his hands. Whoa, he was thin as hell. Then, he looked around at the bare walls, green curtains hanging and some sunflowers next to him. This was nothing like he had imagined heaven (or hell) to be like.

Near's gazed fell on a skinny, blonde standing at the door, panting. _Ok, I'm in heaven. Before he knew it, he was crying again._

_Mello after being able to breathe normally again, walked over and hugged Near, wiping away Near's tears with his shirt. (That wasn't working very well, considering it was leather)_

"_Meh..Mel..Mel..Mello!" Near finally spitted out. Mello blinked his eyes at the boy, then a grin appeared "Whoa, not bad, you've finally got it out." _

"_Ppp..rrr..a..ra..c....tttt…ice..s."_

_Mello laughed and stroked the boy's hair, "Ya, maybe you should practice on 'practice'. Retard." And Mello leaned down to kiss the boy on the lips gently. Near looked at Mello and the new scar on the blonde (which somehow made him more attractive) and gave an inquisitive look. "Yea I know." Mello answered and continue to kiss the boy, more and more intense each time._

_Matt came rushing in, awestruck at Mello who was on top of Near. Matt giggled, "Mello you really shouldn't take advantage of the poor thing. He needs to recover ya know."_

"_GET THE HELL OUT!!" Mello flung a pillow to Matt. Matt just sighed and left, closing the door behind him._

"_It's not like I was doin' anything, stupid moronic fool." Mello shrugged and laid next to Near. Lacing his fingers behind his head, Mello sighed lightly, now staring at the ceiling. DARN THAT MATT!! Now he didn't know what to do, there was so many things he wanted to say and do (to do, mostly) to Near. But, Mello couldn't think of what to do next, so he just huffed angrily._

_Near seeing a displeased Mello, snuggled himself at the blonde's chest, feeling happy when Mello responded in holding him tightly. "Mel.."_

"_Hmph. Retard." Mello smiled, just like he had in Near's dreams. "OH, What the hell, I don't give a damn" Mello clutching Near closely, crushing his lips onto the young boy. Near responded almost instantly in kissing back. _

_Mello's hands rapidly unbuttoning Near's white shirt and also his own leather vest. Near couldn't help but gasp as Mello nibbled on his neck, moving down the hollow of his throat. "Mel..lo" That really thrilled Mello, hearing his name from such a sweet innocent voice. Mello was already done with the shirts, now heading for the pants, when he stopped suddenly._

_Mello brought his face from Near's chest to his face, Near looked at him confused. As eager as he was, Mello needed to stop just a little while, he needed to get it off his chest, he needed to tell Near. _

_He kissed the white boy's soft lips. "I love you, Near" He kissed again, this time deeper, after taking in some air, he continued "I'll always come for you." _

_After saying all he needed to, he went all out, kissing the boy, tongues entangled. Near broke away from it, now it was Mello's turn to be confuse. _

"_I..lo..vvv..Mell…" Mello waited patiently for the boy to get his words out. Smiling, Mello replied, "Keep practicing"_

_And the two of them lost themselves in their perfect euphoria._

_**THE END**_

**

* * *

**

YAY!!! I finally finished...I took the liberty of reading through the story once again..it really didn't turn out as I expect but I thought it was still pretty ok... I can't believe it!! 8 chapters and more than 10,000 words.. AWESOME!!!

Thank you all readers... Now that you've seen the final product, I would appreciate it if you will share me your opinions... SO PLEASE REVIEW...


End file.
